zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Cs
}} are a team of heroes established by Zak Storm who travel around the Bermuda Triangle to conquer the Seven Seas, facing relentless villains (their arch-enemies are Skullivar and Golden Bones), ominous creatures, and many unexpected perils on their constant quest to find their way home out of the Triangle.http:///www.zakstorm.tv Members *Zak Storm — A teenage human boy who recently got himself stuck inside the Triangle, Zak is the team's captain and leads his friends to many adventures. With the help from Calabrass, his goal is to free everyone from the Triangle. *Calabrass — Formerly a human, Calabrass is a magical talking sword that Zak wields throughout the group's adventures. He helps grant Zak the powers of the Seven Eyes of the Seven Seas, and also serves as his mentor. *Cece Lejune — A teenage Atlantean princess who serves as the group's first mate and second-in-command. *Crogar — A teenage human boy who serves as the team's strategist and cook. Crogar is a Viking from the dark ages and would always ready to put up a fight. *Caramba — A Wahoolian inventor from another planet. He serves as the mechanic/tech engineer of the group and would often create many gadgets during their adventures. Caramba always stays inside his robotic exoskeleton which he would often uses as his weapon. *Clovis — A poltergeist who serves as the team's cabin boy. Because he's bounds to The Chaos and can't gets out to be with his teammates until his body is found, Clovis stays aboard the ship and protects him from any intruders. *The Chaos — A sentimental ship with a mind of his own. He serves as the team's main way of transportation around the Triangle and have many different abilities to help them travel farther on both land and sea. Allies *Sassafras — A sorceress who often helps the crew whenever they encounter any magical artifacts around the Triangle. *Freyja — A baby wyvern that the 7C's saved from Golden Bones in "Freezing Point". Despite Crogar's protests for letting her go because of his close bond with her, he accepts his decision and returns her to her mother at Sino. *Calico — A skeleton who was originally part of Golden Bones's army, but later rebels him after Clovis befriends him and sets him free from his clutches in "Mutiny on the Demoniac". Calico now roams around the Seven Seas away from Skullivar and Golden Bones with his freedom. Trivia *As seen in the first teaser for the official app, the crew is referred to as "The Mighty 7C's". *Zak is the only member of the crew whose name doesn't start with the letter C, but he counts himself as "Captain" so that it won't defeat the purpose of the team name. *"Origins Part 1" is currently the only episode in which every single members of the crew didn't appear. Caramba, Cece, and Crogar won't debut yet until the following episode. *Clovis is physically the youngest member of the crew at the age of 7. *Zak, Cece, and Crogar are the only members of the crew who're physically teenagers. Category:Groups Category:The 7C's Category:Main Characters Category:The 7Cs Category:7Cs